


First crush.

by LuchaStylinson



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuchaStylinson/pseuds/LuchaStylinson
Summary: Damian has a chat with his big brothers. Jon may or may not have been eavesdropping.





	First crush.

Damian was drawing Alfred the cat in the comfort of his own bedroom that afternoon when Dick rushed inside, wearing a grinned smile with Titus following him behind. He felt a little jealous of his brother, Titus always seemed to like him better but he knew better than that. The dog had gone to hell itself just for him, so he really didn’t mind. He knew his brother, and he couldn’t not acknowledge that Dick didn’t charm everyone and everything in his way through the world. 

“ _ You don’t live in the mansion anymore Grayson, why are you here? _ ”. It was a stupid question to be honest. He was familiar with his intentions: it was tuesday. Tuesday afternoons were for the  _ Wayne heirs, _ even if the old Damian had some saying in that. 

Dick had decided they were going to meet every tuesday - not involving the ones when they were out of town because  _ missions _ \- just to spend time together and have better relationships between all of them. Because “ _ we all have to trust the other in missions and in life, guys! It’s important! _ ”, had said Dick with that stupid smile while practicing with Jason in the cave, like it was nothing. Tim had made a face, and Jason almost fall to his butt in the same moment, but neither had said nothing to Damian’s surprise. He knew what they thought nevertheless: they will do it without complain not because they agreed but because they didn’t want Dick bothering them about it ‘till they do it. “ _ -tt- okey _ ”. Since then, it was kinda a tradition for them to every tuesday spend the time together until dawn. 

Tim was sitting in the couch when Damian and Dick appeared from the stairs, and Jason was bringing food in one hand while on the other he was carrying his Red Hood helmet. The reason of that is that they will be patrolling the streets together that night; Father was on a Justice League mission and Gotham would never be left attended alone. 

Damian couldn’t say anymore he had no relation with either Tim neither Jason. He knew them now, it took a long time and they had a lot of fights (poor old Alfred, he had to clean a lot after  _ those _ ), but he trusted them with his life now and  the trusted him back. Dick felt proud,  to say the less. After all (and after all the shit they have been because when you are Robin, or near Batman, shit go down very often than not)  they were brothers. 

-What you wanna do this fine afternoon, big blue and annoying bird? - asked Jason smiling like he just has had said the best insult in the world -

-Movies? - asked Tim petting Titus without making eye contact with anybody - Kon wants to take me to dinner before patrol; need something to talk about, sometimes he feels overwhelmed when I talk  _ intelligent _ , like he says -

-Poor kid, having to be around you all the time, I wonder how he does it? -

-Jason, you are his brother -

-Dick, Dicky, Dickhead, my pal, my guy, my man - he smiled -. Shut up -

-But really, how’s that going? You’ve been with Kon for the past - Dick started counting in his head, helping himself with his fingers - four years? almost five? Since he came back, isn’t it? - Tim laughed and nod - 

-We are fine. We have our anniversary next month. I already know what I will get him, and I’m sure what he will get me - Jason snorted - 

-Did you went and hacked into his notebook again? Those gifts are suppose to be surprises Timbo - 

Tim’s face was suddenly as red as a tomato. Damian noticed Tim suddenly felt nervous and moved places to just sit beside his brother. Damian and Tim had took the long way to be brothers in the years that had pass. He had hated him for a reason he quiet can’t remember now, but at this moment he knew he loved his brother and he could tell it to the world without blinking or making any other sound. 

He put an arm around Tim and smiled softly at their older brothers: -No, Jay. He didn’t. I hear him a few nights ago. He was talking about it to Jon and I was about to enter his bedroom by the window  _ -tt-  _ He told Jon that he was going to propose to Drake; he was showing him the ring -

The news took by surprise both Jason and Dick, but by the soft smiles in their faces, they seemed very happy about the twenty three year old boy. 

-So now we will have two Robins married - Jason snorted - this is so cool… I totally can see The Boy Wonders with The Aliens going on a double date - 

-We are not… Damian is The Boy Wonder- 

-Like you weren’t one, Drake  _ -tt- _ \- 

-Not Boy Wonder, not more -

-Nah, just one in red like meself - said Jason and Dick just laughed -

-He is not wrong, you know? - 

-Shut up Dick - 

-No. How’s Kory? I haven’t seen her in ages. Why are you hiding my sister-in-law from me, Dickybird? - 

-She is just at home, a little overwhelmed, you know? With all the pregnancy things and that -

-Little baby Mar’i will enter a superworld in no time, isn’t she? -

-I’d prefer her not to. She will be just a kid by the time she understand this -

-You were nine. All of us were kids. Damian had ten when he became Robin! He had killed hundreds before that! -

-Jason… -

-I was raised by assassins,  I don’t think i categorize as a good example Todd - 

-No, you don’t. Even thought, that was not really what I was talking about. I will never let her do that kind of things. Myself know it’s not worth the risk -

-What was you talking about then? - said Dick, a little annoyed now -

-Oh, I meant she was going to know every superhero in the world, since both her parents are like… The sweethearts of our community and everybody is friends with ya -

-We are not the… -

-Yes, yes you are - interrupted Tim smiling - Even though you split up for a long time and you and she were with other people, everybody knew you had been dating and they were rooting for you two to get your shit together since you was like eighteen - 

-She was your first kid crush bro. Everybody knew that too! - said Jason. Damian was just laughing at his brother, who was slowly turning more red than Tim before -

-Well, everybody knew she was your crush too Jay! - blurted Dick, and the named was struck in the moment -

-You knew? - 

-Why wouldn’t I? I brought her a couple of times when you was Robin, and you always were starstruck by her. Also, I know about all your Outlaws adventures - Jason stopped in his tracks watching Dick in awe - 

-Why did I miss now? - asked softly Tim to Damian, who gave him a smile. He knew what was happening -

-When they were a team, Jay, Roy and Kory were like a trio not only in the battle field - murmured - 

-Kinda fucked up, isn’t it? - 

-Dick told me he didn’t mind. He was fooling with Barbara at the time. He is not one to talk - 

-Oh. Great detective I am - 

-It was totally under the radar. They were on that island all alone. It was not supposed to get to surface, not even to you. Also that was the time Joker kidnapped all of us, and then I died. It was too much for anybody to even bother to care. It was over in no time though, more reasons for Dick to not care about it - 

-How do you know? - 

Damian smiled knowingly and Tim just understood. The little brat knew almost everything. 

-It’s okay Jay. She was your crush, you took the chance -

-Also, you are with Roy now - inquired Tim without even thinking - wasn’t he also one of your childhood crushes? -

-Apparently, Jason had crushes in like… Every Dick’s friend -

-Hey, no. That’s not true - 

-You liked Donna too if I do recall - said Dick - 

-You are no up to this Dickybird! Neither are you Timbers! - everyone laughed - Dick liked Diana so much. And Tim was over heels with Supes himself when he met him for the first time… Kinda fucked up that isn’t it? -

-I liked him because he was Superman, not because I liked him that way! I was a child! -

-And who doesn’t love Diana? You were like me when you met her! - 

-Yeah! Alfred told me you made her a letter once! She laughed and gave you a kiss on the cheek before telling you that you had to look for a girl of your age! - Damian couldn’t stop laughing - 

-What about you though? - said Tim to the Damian indeed - Who was your first crush when you were a kid? You are so unreadable sometimes - 

Damian smiled and talked lowly: - The first time I had a crush on a boy I didn’t knew how to handle it so I just leave him an anonymous note that said: GET OUT - 

Laughter was heard over the entire Wayne Manor, while Damian felt flustered. Suddenly, a crash was heard and Jon Kent himself was there looking at him specially: -THAT WAS YOU? -

Pure silence in the room. Nobody knew what to say. Jon seemed a little bit crazy, flying over them with his fist showing, like he was ready to fight. 

-Jonathan Samuel Kent, were you eavesdropping? - the named watched Damian in awe. Who was he to talk like he was Lois Lane himself? 

Damian was not impressed at all by the view. He had seen Superboy in battle, had seen him angry. This was nothing. 

He stepped to him until he was grabbing Jon’s left foot and pulling him down. 

Dick, Tim and Jason watched how his little brother, Damian, planted a noisy kiss in Superboy’s lips like it was nothing. 

-Not what I thought, but better - said the little Robin without opening his eyes, without a smile in his face. When he finally opened his eyes, he walked past Jon and headed to the nest room - See you tomorrow at Smallville's cinema at 8 p.m. - and with that he was out of the room. 

Jon was starstruck. He couldn’t move. What just happened? 

-Jon - inquired Tim. After all, this was his brother-in-law - are you alright? -

A sudden smile appeared in Jon’s face: -I think I have a date with your brother? - 

Jason loudly laughed: -Yes you do little supes, yes you do - 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I'm Lucha and I don't get how to use ao3, but here is this thing I wrote following a post my friend Mel (aka im-not-a-crack-pot on tumblr) made.  
> I hope you like this!


End file.
